It's too late
by NaruTriangle
Summary: Cute yaoi one-shots since I am yaoi fangirl after all ;) Involves Kakanaru, Sasunaru, Narusasu, and so on. Don't flame and don't read if you don't like yaoi.
1. Angels come and go

**Triangle: OKAY, so I just found out that I have officially gone insane. Thank you, thank you.  
Naruto: We already knew that. ._.  
Sasuke: Shut up, dobe. She'll kill us.  
Triangle: Good boy, Sasu-chan x3 Now, anyway, I just wanted to make one one-shot, but that's the thing. I don't know how many I'll make. But it will be humor and lots of tragedies and fluff. Cuz' that's what I love.  
Naruto: Well, she (luckily) doesn't own me or Sasuke. That would be bad.  
Sasuke: Bad for your ass. I'm fine with her ideas.  
Naruto: Pervert! Dx  
Triangle: Well, on with the freaking one-shot! :D**

**Genre: Pure fluff and tragedy and love. Yaay ^^  
Disclaimer: As Naruto said, I don't own him . My wish though.**

**Angels in demon cover**

**You cannot help a human being. This will end with death. **

**You cannot fall in love with a human being. This will be punished with torture for a day.**

**You will not disobey your demon lord. This will also end with death. **

Sasuke was madly in love with his fellow demon, Naruto. They had been best friends before, but Sasuke ruined it by being stupid around Naruto. He was afraid. What if he found out? That would be too hard. He couldn't handle rejection yet. He could live with the blonde hating him, but he just couldn't hear the words 'No, I will not be your mate.' From that mouth. That beautiful, slightly pink and small, pouting mouth that screamed at him everytime he smirked or called Naruto a dobe. But could he do this for Naruto? He would certainly get killed. Humans cannot receive love or help from a demon. The demon will be executed in front of the whole city of demons if this is to happen. Naruto had befriended a human boy, named Gaara, and Sasuke had seen how happy Naruto got when he was around Gaara. Of course, Sasuke got jealous, but he couldn't help but feeling happy for the dobe. 'For Naruto. As long as he is happy, I am happy. Even though I will be executed, I will be free of guilt.' He thought and threw himself down to earth.

He walked over to the cliff were the red headed boy hang after two fingers. It was quite pleasurable to see him hanging there. 'Naruto wouldn't mind if I just enjoyed this for a few seconds… the guy who holds Naruto and all hanging and clinging to a cliff for his dear life. Oh, well.' He thought. Sasuke bent down and took Gaara's hand and helped him up. "God, thank you! I thought I was dead there for a second." He said and brushed himself off. Sasuke nodded slightly. "Just treat Naruto good, okay?" he stated and Gaara eyed him. "Who are you and how do you know Naruto?" he asked and Sasuke smiled. "I'm his rival, Sasuke. I bet he has said something about me." He stated and Gaara smirked. "A lot of things." He stated and smiled lazily. You could say that he might have looked a bit amused by how clueless the raven actually was, but that was another case. "I'll see you around, Uchiha." He stated and Sasuke sighed. 'Naruto must a have talked about me if that guy knew my last name.' he thought and stalked off. 'Now, time to receive my punishment.' He thought as he made his way back to his home.

Sasuke walked up to Jiraiya, who was growling. "You know that I know, right?" he asked. Sasuke was bowing and didn't make any sign of standing up. "Yes, Jiraiya-sama. I do know and I am here to receive my punishment." He stated and Jiraiya sighed. "The elders won't like it, you know." He stated and Sasuke looked up at him. "What do you mean? Aren't I going to be executed?" he asked puzzled and Jiraiya looked surprised at him. "Well, I thought I would…" he started, but Sasuke stopped him. "I will not accept any special treatment. I have broken a law and shall be executed no matter what my position in the society is." He stated coolly and Jiraiya nodded. "Good. Guards!" he yelled and two guards walked over to Sasuke. "Put him in a cell, all alone until midnight and then, when he shall be executed, make sure the whole village is there." Jiraiya stated plainly and the guards did as they were told.

Naruto looked puzzled. What was going on? Everyone in the village was gathering at the podium. Was someone going to get executed? He ran over to the stage, but his heart stopped at the sight in front of him. There, Sasuke sat. No shirt only in his black sweat pants and he was panting heavily. He was being tortured and the guards were making themselves ready to kill him. Naruto couldn't feel his body because his biggest fear was playing in front of his eyes. "NO, WAIT!" he yelled and everybody looked puzzled at the demon prince. "Don't… don't k-kill him." He stuttered and ran up to Sasuke. Everybody was incredibly surprised, but Sasuke was completely surprised. "Naruto, I have broken one of the most important laws in this society. There isn't anything I can do about it." He stated and Naruto shook his head violently. "NO! I will not accept this. Never. If he dies, I will go down with him." He stated and Sasuke looked surprised at him. "Why? We aren't even friends anymore." He stated and looked ashamed down. Naruto growled and dragged him up to face him.

"Sasuke, I love you, and I know that you saved Gaara. You saved him because of me, didn't you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded plainly. "Yes, that was my intentions. Wait, you…?" he was starting his sentence in a plain way, but then he realized what exactly Naruto had been saying. "W-wait… Y-you love me?" he stuttered and now it was Naruto's turn to look ashamed down. "Yes. I do. I have loved you since you acknowledged me as your rival. I was so happy." He whispered and Sasuke couldn't help it. He lifted Naruto's chin and smiled. "I love you too. But it's too late. I'm sorry." He whispered and Naruto realized that Sasuke had stabbed himself. "No, Sasuke! What the hell did you do?!" he screamed and dragged the knife that Sasuke had been holding. "I was sentenced to death, then I shall die." He whispered and closed his eyes. "No, don't you dare fucking leave me!" Naruto screamed and yelled as Sasuke slipped into the dark more and more.

The end. I'm sorry, no fun and smut in this one But it will maybe come one smutty little novel some other time ;)


	2. Narusasu - Team captain and geek

Narusasu one-shot!  
I dont own Naruto.  
Sasuke is a geek and Naruto is more of a jock.

"Look at that little cute geek. What's your name, pretty boy?" one guy asked. Sasuke didn't answer, didn't look. Just stared emotionlessly down without any kind of sound. The taller and stronger boys glared and growled.

_SMACK!_

Sasuke's cheek turned red and he spit out some blood. 'Wow, that was a hard one…' he thought as he turned back to staring at the ground. "Answer me, pretty boy." The guy stated and Sasuke sighed. "Sasuke." He stated plainly.

_Thud._

They let go of Sasuke's shoulder and he fell to the ground, coughing slightly. "Listen here, _Sasuke_. If you cherish your life, stop turning our team captain into a giant nerd like yourself. Go play with your pretty small nerd friends." They growled and kicked Sasuke one last time before walking off.

_Gasp!_

A blonde boy stared surprised at the motionless body on the floor. Blood was by his mouth and he was slightly paler than usual. "Sasuke! Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he let his bag fall to the floor and ran over to the boy.

_Cough…_

Sasuke coughed slightly and stared up at Naruto with a small smile. "It's okay." He whispered hoarsely and Naruto shook his head. "You freaking idiot! You call me stupid?! What did you get yourself into?!" Naruto yelled as he helped Sasuke up. Sasuke sighed. "I was pretty much beaten to death. Thank you for caring, though." He said and Naruto smiled. "You're my friend, I could never stop caring about you." He said and helped Sasuke to the nurse.

_Zip!_

Sasuke closed his hoodie and thanked the nurse before following Naruto out. "So, you're still up for some studying?" Naruto asked casually. Sasuke chuckled. "Sure, why not?" he stated and they walked together through the quiet halls. It was after classes and they walked towards the library.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _

Naruto's heart beat fast. Sasuke was leaning over his back. His breath ghosted over the blonde boy's neck. He sighed. "I-I don't understand that." He stuttered and mentally cursed for being unfocused. But Sasuke was so warm.

_Sigh._

"That's probably the easiest part, Naruto. You only divide those and… Are you listening?" he asked and Naruto flinched. "Of course I am!" he defended and gulped. Sasuke was suddenly so distracting. Sasuke chuckled. "It doesn't seem like it. You were staring at the glass over there." He said and pointed. Naruto blushed. He had been staring at their reflection.

_Thud_.

Naruto closed the book and Sasuke sighed. "Are we done?" he asked and the blonde shrugged. "I guess so. D-do you want to join me and get something to eat before getting home?" Naruto said casually, even though he was stuttering again. Sasuke shrugged. "Sure. Where?" he asked and Naruto smiled slightly.

_Gulp_.

Naruto was really nervous. Should he ask? He could ask and just say 'I'm just kidding' if the answer was no. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Sasuke, are-you-gay?" he asked as quickly as he could. Sasuke arched a brow. "Excuse me?" he stated and Naruto blushed. "I was wondering if you were gay." He said, fidgeting slightly.

_Sigh._

Sasuke cleaned up and stood up, ready to go, but Naruto stopped him. "Where are you going? I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He stuttered out and again mentally scolded himself for stuttering. Sasuke bit his lip.

_Gulp_.

Sasuke turned and nodded. "Yes, I'm gay. Does it bother you?" he asked plainly, emotionless in his face. Naruto gulped and smiled sheepishly. "I-I was j-just wondering if I… If I could call this a… date." He stuttered, whispering the last word.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump_.

"You… you wanted to go on a date with me…?" he asked and Naruto chuckled nervously. "Only if you're comfortable with it…" he said, still smiling sheepishly. "Y-you like me?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed. "Yes. I really like you. Not just like, but really like." He said, getting slightly more serious.

_Zip_.

"Come on, dobe. This isn't a date. I'll show you a real date." He said and took Naruto's hand before dragging him out of the café. Naruto blushed slightly, but didn't say no. They walked down the street, pretending like nothing, though they didn't let go of each other's hands.

_Gasp! _

Sasuke and Naruto sat in a cinema, watching a horror movie. Sasuke smiled slightly and Naruto was staring at the screen. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Naruto had placed it there. He smiled and felt his heart beat faster.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _

Naruto had actually followed Sasuke home. They stood outside the house. "So, I guess this is good-bye?" Sasuke stated and Naruto bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut. "Would you like to go out again sometime?" he asked and Sasuke felt his cheeks grow warm.

_Gulp._

Naruto was afraid for the fact that the silence could mean no. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him down. Naruto felt a small peck on his lips before he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's retreating figure towards the door of the house. He received a text on his phone.

_Chuckle…_

On the text it stood; 'Pick me up Friday at seven. Don't keep me waiting.' Plainly. Naruto just had to smile. He then proceeded to answer. 'I would say the same, Sas-UKE.' And then slouched off towards his own home.

A couple of weeks later.

_Sigh_.

Sasuke stood outside his house, waiting for Naruto. 'We're going to be late again if he doesn't hurry up…' he thought and smiled a little. He and Naruto had been dating in secret the last weeks and today they decided to make it official. None of them cared what others thought.

_Screech. _

A car braked and stopped in front of Sasuke. Naruto sat there, smiling. "Missed me?" he asked and Sasuke smirked. "You bet." He said and climbed into the passenger seat. Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the corner of the pale mouth before starting to drive.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _

Sasuke climbed out and Naruto walked over to him. Everybody looked at them and started whispering. Naruto took a deep breath and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke blushed slightly, but didn't say or do anything. Naruto then proceeded to take his hand all the way around Sasuke's waist.

_Gasp!_

Someone looked surprised at them as Naruto lead Sasuke through the gangs and towards a bench where they sat down. They took out some books and started studying, pretending like nothing, even though Naruto kissed Sasuke on his jaw line and cheek while the boy read.

_Thud. _

Sasuke's bag was grabbed and Naruto growled when he looked up to see his teammates. "So you're a fag?" they asked and Naruto growled again. "Just shut up, steroid boy." He stated plainly and stood up. He was the tallest and strongest of them all and not many wanted to mess with him. "You think we will let that happen?" they growled and Naruto snarled. "You think I asked for your permission?!" he asked and the guys turned quiet.

_Whispers…_

People whispered quietly while watching the scene play out in front of them. "So our little nerd and captain are fags. How cute, but we have to break it up, I'm afraid." Neji, one of the teammates, stated. Naruto glared. "You have nothing to do with this so get lost." He growled and they chuckled. "Come on, let's get some chicks for our little fag captain, neh?" someone said and Naruto snapped.

_Gasp!_

Naruto snatched the bag and placed it beside Sasuke. "I like Sasuke in this way. Big deal. It doesn't mean that I'm feminine. It doesn't mean that we're fags or anything like that. We're gay, that's it. Nothing more. If you have a problem with it, don't complain to me. Complain to someone who actually will listen." He growled and sat down next to Sasuke who was staring at the scene all the time.

_Sigh…_

The teammates walked away and everyone turned to gossip about what they had just discovered. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled back. "Thank you." He whispered and Naruto grinned. "You'll make it up to me so it was totally worth it." He stated and Sasuke blushed before turning back to his book.

_Laughter…_

Naruto laughed while continuing to embarrass his boyfriend about everything they did and people watched a bit still, but didn't question it. Most people thought it was cute and wanted more people to be like that and some people were jealous of all the attention Sasuke got from Naruto. Naruto, the team captain of Konoha High, was gay apparently.

The end Hope you enjoyed, it just came to me and I decided to use it. Please, don't flame and if you read it and don't like yaoi and still complain, I'm just gonna say: Was that a good choice? No. Thank you for coming reviews. ;)


	3. Kakanaru - Househusband?

**Well, here's a Kakanaru fic just for fun. It doesn't have much in it, just a hidden hint and Naruto's and Kakashi's way of coming out ;) Hope you like it. My insanity has calmed down, but my pc is seriously filled with documents. I have about forty half-done fics now. ._.**

Shikamaru walked down the street together with Ino and Chouji. They were talking casually, not really paying attention to their surroundings. They were talking about having a small gathering in the BBQ for some catching up on things after the war.

They had not really expecting much. After everyone had become allies and the war was over, things had gotten pretty quiet. But suddenly Kakashi walked cautiously past them, not carrying his Icha Icha book. His eyes flicked from side to side all the time.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Ino chirped and he flinched before calming down and smiling sheepishly. "Hello, have you seen Naruto anywhere?" he asked, trying to seem casual and really failing. "No, not today." Chouji said while gobbling a bag of chips.

"Okay, good." Kakashi said and quickly moved on through the streets again. Ino-Shika-Cho walked on through the streets, shrugging the copy cat's behavior since he was a weird person in general and they had gotten used to it by then.

But then another person came towards them, this one furious. "Where the hell is Kakashi?!" Naruto growled and the members of team ten got slightly scared. "Uhm, he walked b…" Shikamaru started, but Naruto cut him off, looking to his left and up on a roof.

"Where the hell are you going?! You haven't cleaned up yet! You seriously want me to burn your secret stash of books?!" Naruto growled and the copy nin flinched and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto screamed in frustration.

"Fuck, he's so freaking lazy!" he muttered while walking in a new direction, leaving a dumbfounded team ten and a couple of civilians standing and watching the scene play out.

"The fuck did I just see?" Shikamaru whispered as the team walked on, still a little surprised.


	4. Sms from boyfriend! Kakanaru

** Kakanaru oneshot. MOHHAHAHA this was inspired by a really cute teenager post from google. Yes, indeed. It will be short, but cute. Sorry, I'm kind of stuck. I'll write the post I read too :3 See ya! Sorry for my shortness, again. **

Sasuke was talking to Naruto and the other guys when Naruto's phone vibrated. The blonde picked it up, unlocked the phone and read the text.

Sasuke looked over at his best friend and stopped talking. The blonde was smiling like a creepy weirdo. "Oi! Oi, dobe!" he said, waving a bit and Naruto jumped.

"Yeah?" he asked with dazed eyes and Shikamaru smirked. "Tell Kakashi I said hi." He said and Naruto blushed furiously before getting up and leaving the group of laughing teens behind.

**That cute moment when you get a tekst and then you're sitting there, smiling like a weirdo...  
- Thanks for all reviews and readers so far! You really motivate me and give me tips :)**


	5. Inches my ass

**Okay, sorry if this will disturb you… some guy in school just told me and mah friend something that we have hard to believe and get out of our heads… Yeah… you'll understand once you read this :L **

Sasuke and Naruto was talking and laughing when suddenly Suigetsu came over. They looked at him and he was smirking deviously. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Sasuke coughed slightly.

"What?" he asked innocently and Naruto shook his head. "You just look like you have something to say." He said plainly and Suigetsu shrugged, but smirked wider as Kakashi walked by. Naruto and Sasuke looked and then back at Suigetsu.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked and Suigetsu chuckled. "Twelve point five." He said and slouched off. Sasuke and Naruto looked puzzled at each other.

"What did he mean by twelve point… Wait, inches?" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded slightly, but suddenly he paled and Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What now then?" he asked and Sasuke motioned him to come closer.

He whispered something in the boy's ear and the blonde choked. "WHAT?!" he yelled in disbelief. Sasuke nodded. "And the worst thing is that I don't think he was kidding." He said and Naruto stared at Kakashi who was smirking proudly while talking to Iruka…

**If you didn't get it, then what a shame. They were talking about Kakashi's dick. Yes. Not exactly any specific pairing, just some cute dirtiness from my little cute mind. If you were smart, maybe you got that headline to the chapter too ;) **


End file.
